familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Menifee County, Kentucky
Menifee County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 6,306, making it the fifth-least populous county in Kentucky. Its county seat is Frenchburg. The county is named for Richard Hickman Menefee, U.S. Congressman, although the spelling has changed. It is a prohibition or dry county. Menifee County is part of the Mount Sterling, KY Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Lexington-Fayette-Richmond-Frankfort, KY Combined Statistical Area. It is located in the foothills of the Cumberland Plateau. History Menifee County was formed on May 29, 1869, from portions of Bath, Montgomery, Morgan, Powell, and Wolfe counties. In the 2008 Presidential Election Menifee County was one of eight in the state of Kentucky where the majority of voters voted for Barack Obama.Officials in 4 Appalachian counties proud their residents supported Obama Lexington Herald-Leader, Nov 6, 2008. On March 2, 2012 an F3 tornado hit Menifee county and several other surrounding counties.Deadly Tornado Cut 60-Mile Path In Eastern Kentucky The Associated Press, Mar 5, 2012. Many were injured, 3 died.http://www.wave3.com/story/17082652/storm-victims-identi WAVE News, Mar 5, 2012. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.1%) is water. Menifee County is mountainous and heavily forested. Much of the land is within Daniel Boone National Forest. Only about 10% of the county's land is in cultivated farms, and the county ranks 102nd of Kentucky's 120 counties in agricultural revenue. Adjacent counties *Bath County (north) *Rowan County (northeast) *Morgan County (east) *Wolfe County (south) *Powell County (southwest) *Montgomery County (west) National protected area * Daniel Boone National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 6,556 people, 2,537 households, and 1,900 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 3,710 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.64% White, 1.37% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.03% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 1.11% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,537 households out of which 32.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.40% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.10% were non-families. 22.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 10.10% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 25.20% from 45 to 64, and 11.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 101.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $22,064, and the median income for a family was $26,325. Males had a median income of $25,670 versus $17,014 for females. The per capita income for the county was $11,399. About 23.40% of families and 29.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 38.50% of those under age 18 and 23.40% of those age 65 or over. Politics Communities *Denniston *Ebon *Frenchburg (county seat) *Korea *Mariba *Means *Pomeroyton *Scranton *Sudith *Wellington See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Menifee County, Kentucky References External links *Menifee County Website *Menifee County Schools *The Kentucky Highlands Project Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Menifee County, Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Mount Sterling, Kentucky micropolitan area Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1869 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1869